syniafandomcom-20200214-history
Synians
Synians are the indigenous people of Synia. Prior to the unification of all the tribes living in Synian Archipelago the term Synians was used to exclusively refer to people living in the Middle Land but since then this term is used to refer to everyone of Abasan, Synian, Caskardan, Karakan or Westerosan origin. History Pre-Columbian Old Times See also: First War of Synia See also: Synian Kingdoms Post-Columbian Governorate of Synia Duchy of Synia Independent Synia Culture Naming traditions Wedding traditions Burial traditions Caskardan, Abasan, Westerosan and Karakan funeral traditionally occurs on the second or third day after one's death depending on the location and/or season. The people who organize the ceremony (relatives, friends or neighbours) notify the deceased person's family and closest friends about his/hers death. No invitation is given. It is not required to arrive at the ceremony but it is considered a sin and offense not to arrive to the funeral. "If you want to be remembered, remember others" is a popular expression concerning this matter. The funeral ceremony occurs during sunrise and is the first event of the funeral day. The deseased person's children carry the casket and then entomb it on a mound. Others follow in a procession. After the ceremony the guests had a strong tea. The rest of the day everyone sang and danced by a bonfire in the neighbourhood of the deceased person to pilot him/her with good emotions. Synians traditionally cared for the graves of their ancestors sometime around November which was considered the time when the dead walk the land. Location Synians live mainly in Synia but other places widely populated by Synians are Manitoba, New Brunswick and Nova Scotia in Canada as well as Vermont, Pennsylvania and West Virginia in USA. Pre-Columbian Inventions Until 1960s it was considered that pre-Columbian Synians were not very civilized nor smart and that the Brits brought civilization and science with them. This was particularly proven to be true as they lived in khutors, however, a number of cities' ruins remain. Studies show that they invented the wheel sometime between 850-950 AD. At the time of colonial contact they had also invented a calendar, thus indicating to a developed astronomy and maths, and some sort of writing system which strongly resembles Viking runic writings. Another discovery followed in the 1990s when archeologists under the guidance of Leo Dervis discovered traces of irrigation system in the state of Patri. Military Synians military consisted mostly of bow shooters because they didn't know other melee weapons other than knives which they didn't use for combat because the knives are short and thus easy to avoid. Synians had tamed Synian Bears who are now almost extinct. They used bears to ride, transport goods and in combat. Anthropology Ogast Bartoldi about the appearance of the inhabitants of Synian archipelago: :These barbarians are tall in height with the average men reaching 5ft 6in. They have green eyes and straight black hair. Those of higher hierarchiral level grew their beard as long as they could which symbolised their experience and knowledge. Studies show that he was quiet accurate about their height. Studies show that their face was flat and they had straight noses. Nothing much is known about inhabitants of the Synians of Middle Land as burning the dead was a common practice. See also * Synian mythology